Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Weihnachtsfeste
"Jingle Bells, Jingle..." "KIRBY!!", schreit Meta recht zornig beim Betrachten des sich wiederholenden Liedes, gesungen von Kirby. "Meta! Warum störst du mich? Ich bringe doch nur ein bisschen Stimmung hier rein..." "DAS MACHT MICH KRANK! MANN! ICH HAB ES OFT GENUG GEHÖRT..." "...diese Woche?" "HEUTE!!! AN DIE 100 MAL!! WAS ZUR HÖLLE?! DU FÄNGST WIEDER AN?? SOLANGE ICH NOCH DARÜBER SPRECHE?!" "Ja! Das ist doch ein nettes Lied!" "Kirby du Dummkopf, halt einfach die Klappe. Außerdem kann ich bereits die kalte Luft hier spüren die von Gerda kommt, und die ist ein paar Zimmer weit weg von uns..." "Hm? Du meinst, ich sollte noch lauter singen?" "Du Schwachkopf, vergiss es." Die ganze Woche, und zu jeder Zeit. Kirby hört nicht auf, Weihnachtslieder zu singen, und Meta wird verrückt und gereizt, wie der Rest vom Waddle 8 ebenfalls. Sicherlich ist es heute Heilig Abend, aber die Kirby-Jukebox fängt an zu nerven. Währenddessen findet in Noirdorf eine Versammlung statt. "...und zum Ende unseres Meetings möchte ich euch noch danken, dass ihr gekommen seid. Genießt eure Feiertage und den Heilig Abend." sagt Melanie. Einige Mitglieder von La Nuit sind in letzter Sekunde nochmal von Étude angesprochen worden, der fragte, ob sie nicht den Abend zusammen verbringen wollten. Melanie und ihr Bruder lehnten das Angebot ab, ebenso Simon, Horan und Ivan. Die einzigen, die er für die Idee gewinnen konnte waren Beamer "besser als alleine zu sein...", Fiona "let the fire burnen and maken this evening nett!" und Solmida "Ok, aber ich muss wirklich zu einer bestimmten Zeit weg sein, damit ich noch zu meinem Vater kann". Davon unabhängig spricht Melanie mit Georg und wollte sich nochmal darüber informieren, wie weit die Vorbereitungen gekommen sind. "Wie steht es eigentlich mit Lionels Part?", fragt Ivan. "Ivan, er ist immernoch im Waddle 8, aber nur fürs chemische Dekorationen herstellen. Ich würde mich nicht wundern wenn er schon längst fertig wäre. Und vergiss nicht, est ist gerade mal 11 Uhr morgens, und das Waddle 8 macht heute erst um 2 Uhr mittags zu." "Ok, ich habs verstanden. Ich hoffe ihr seid euch über die Kosten klar, obwohl ich das ehr nicht glaube..." "Heute Abend ist uns das egal und wir erfreuen uns einfach dran", sagt Melanie. Ivan ist nicht sehr erfreut über diese Attitüde, aber er kann es verstehen. "Dieses schief singende Etwas nervt aber mal richtig... ist nicht bald 2?", meckert Lionel. Er dreht Däumchen, alles ist schon sauber, die Deko steht - aber er muss eben noch ausharren für... "...den verdammten Fall dass denen jetzt noch was einfällt, um mich zu nerven." "Liodings!", ruft Halb, leicht verstört und ins Zimmer fallend. Lionel schaut weiter genauso gelangweilt und ohne Regung gerade aus. "Die Katastrophe ist eingetreten!!" Lionel schaut ihn nicht mal an. "Lionel" "Ja?" "...", Halb haut sich an den Kopf. "Jemand war so klug und hat gestern nicht zugemacht, und jetzt ist hier hinten ein Ölleck, das ich mir nicht erklären kann. Ebenso rieche ich irgendwas Komisches, schon den halben Morgen. Hast du eine Idee was das sein könnte?" "Nicht wirklich. Was willst du von mir?" "Kannst du chemisch etwas machen, damit dieses Leck aufhört zu lecken?" "Ich dachte du wärst Mechaniker..." "Ähm ähm äääh ja, eigentlich schon, nur Petro war meine Fehlerquote zu hoch. Kannst du mir bitte helfen?" Lionel rollt die Augen. "Na ja, ich kann ja mal eben sehen..." Lionel geht mit, und muss feststellen, dass ständig etwas auf Halbs blauen Werkzeugkasten fliegt. "Hm... blau scheint die Orbjekte hier drin anzuziehen..." Am Ölleck angekommen, muss Lionel feststellen, dass Halb die Sache ein wenig beschönigt hat. "Weißt du Halb es ist einfach unglaublich... hast du schon repariert?" "Ähm... wenn ich jetzt 'nein' sage, ist es dann besser wie ein 'ja'?" "..." "Waddle D...", keucht König Nickerchen. "Komm mal her." "Waddle D zur Stelle, geschätzter König!" "Sorg dafür dass meine Töchter heute Abend da sind. Ich habe wichtiges zu sagen..." "Ihr klingt nicht so gut, soll ich den Doktor herbeirufen?" "Nein. Bring die beiden zu mir." "Wie Sie wünschen!" Zurück im Waddle 8, es ist kurz vor halb 2, und Lionel fragt sich warum er so dumm war und Halb einmal helfen wollte. Knapp entging er eben einer Ölfontaine, die dafür Halb abbekam. "Halb, es war schön hier zu sein, aber jetzt werde ich hochgehen, denn der Ölwelle ziehe ich doch die Tafelkratz-Schallplatte vor." "Ähm ähm... ich komm dann gleich nach!" "Wie auch immer." Oben im Waddle 8 angekommen, darf Lionel sehen, wie fünf Leute auf die Uhr starren, und Meta mit Gerda hinter Kirby stehen und ihn knebeln wollen. "Kann ich mithelfen?" Gerda und Meta winken ab, er soll ruhig sein, und verstecken dann, als Kirby den Kopf drehte, die Knebelwerkzeuge. "Was macht ihr denn da hinten?" Gerda flüchtet sich schnell in ein "Hier liegt irgendwo ne Buchhaltungsakte die wer nich aufgeräumt hat! WARST DU DAS NICHT?!" Und Meta versucht es mit einem "Kirby, ich helfe gerade Suchen." "Ah! Das schreit nach einem Lied! Jingle Bells..." kaum hat Kirby den Kopf gedreht, schon könnten ihm Gerda und Meta wieder an die Gurgel gehen. Sie sehen sich an, zählen leise bis 3, und stürzen sich auf Kirby, um diesen ruhigzustellen. Währenddessen spricht Lionel Petro an: "Herr Maurelle, wäre es möglich, wenn ich gleich ginge?" "Herr..." "Moonta." "Moonta? Ähm... Sie sind also mit..." "Ja, Melanie und Georg sind Verwandte von mir." "Das ist etwas... seltsam, wenn man in Betracht zieht..." "...dass Halb unten einen Öltank geschrottet hat?" Plötzich wird es stumm im Raum. Leicht verdutzt sehen sie sich alle an, bis auf Lionel, der wie üblich etwas desinteressiert schaut und Kirby, der weitersingen will, aber nicht kann. "Herr Moonta, wiederholen Sie das nochmal, bitte." "Wenn Sie wünschen. Halb hat einen Öltank geschrottet." "Seit wann wissen Sie das?" "Seit einer Stunde. Er hat mich da hin geschleift, und eine Ölfontaine schoss knapp an mir vorbei." "Das darf doch nicht... und wir haben hier keinen fähigen Mechaniker!" Meta haut sich an den Kopf. "Dann wäre es mal Zeit für einen?" "Äh........ Herr Knight, ab nach unten, reparieren." "Ich bin kein Mechaniker!" "Ist mir doch egal! Sie warten die Halberd! Muss reichen! Ab jetzt!" Grummelnd geht Meta runter. Als nach einer Minute, also knapp einem Drittel des Weges eine Erschütterung auftritt, schauen sie alle oben, bis auf die selben wie vorher, wieder relativ blöd. "Was war das?!", ruft Almira. Lionel gibt abgeklärt von sich: "Waddle Halb, wie er den Tank repariert." "Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Ich habe es ihm doch untersagt!", sagt Petro. "An eurer Stelle würd ich einfach mal runter gehen, um schlimmeres zu verhindern. Na ja, ich kann auch ohne das Gebäude leben. Wenn euch aber was daran liegt, würd ich mich jetzt beeilen." "Alle runter, sofort!!", ruft Petro. Nachdem sie alle wie gestochen abwärts sprinten, lächelt Lionel und sagt: "Na also, ich kann doch früher gehen, Herr Maurelle. Viel Spaß noch da unten!" "WADDLE HALB!" Waddle Halb fährt es bei Metas Schrei durch jedes Glied. "Sir, ich ha..." "KLAPPE UND WEG DA!" Meta versucht, die Katastrophe noch halbwegs zu kitten, aber hat wenig Erfolg, da Halb mit seiner Reparatur recht erfolgreich war. Allerdings, mit Gerda im Raum, entschließt sich das Öl fest zu werden und gefriert kurzerhand. "Des Rätsels Lösung!", ruft Halb. "ICH GLAUB ES HACKT!", ruft Meta hinterher. "Liebe Leutchen, wenn ihr glaubt, ich bleib hier jetzt die ganze Zeit, dann seid ihr dümemr als Kirby." "Hey! Ich bin nicht dumm!" Kelke kann sich nicht zurückhalten: "Zwei plus zwei ist?" "Zweiundzwanzig!" Allgemeine negative Euphorie über Kirbys IQ bricht aus, das er so beschränkt ist, hätte nun auch keiner gedacht. "Also um das mal klarzustellen," beginnt Petro, "Herr Knight wird das Teil jetzt flicken, solange bleiben wir noch da, und dann hoffen wir das Beste. An die Arbeit." "...", denkt sich Meta. In Noirdorf, bereiten sich Fiona, Solmida, Étude und Beamer auf eine kleine Feierlichkeit vor. Da es in Noirdorf keinen Weihnachtsmarkt gibt, fällt diese Option schonmal aus. Sie dekorieren einfach etwas das Zuhause von Étude. "Étude...", sagt Beamer, "...solange ich dich schon kenne, muss ich sagen, hätte ich dir das nicht zugetraut." "Was denn?" "Eine Sammlung aus Schalen, dass man nicht mehr weiß wohin sehen, um keinen zu sehen. Was machst du mit den ganzen Teilen bloß??" "Privatvergnügen." "Wie muss ich mir das vorstellen...?" "Am besten gar nicht. Hahaha..." "Ähmja. Danke für den grandiosen Einblick." "Nein, ich bin Traumlands Führender Sammler im Bereich Schale. Nettes Hobby und Nebenerwerbsgeschäft." Solmida und Fiona hören auf einmal mit leicht gehobenem Kopf zu. "Kann man doch sagen wenn die Halsabschneider nicht in der Nähe sind! Oder?" "Schon wahr...", sagt Beamer. "Habt ihr gesehen wie sich Melanie aufführt? Sie mag zwar jetzt die Anführerin sein, aber man kanns auch übertreiben. Rauschendes Weihnachtsfest für sie und ihren Bruder, und noch paar andere Leute. Aber uns hat man nicht mal gefragt ob wir kommen wollen.", lästert Solmida. "Wo du es sagst, wie wahr! Aber schaut euch mal Georg an! Mal eben aus Jux und Tollerei von den Schattensternen in die La Nuit Führungsriege gewandert. Was für ein Zufall, dass Melanie, die seine Schwester ist, auch noch Leiterin ist. Zum weglachen, echt.", lästert Étude. "Immer das gleiche, mich steckt man immer irgendwo hin. Ich bin bei weitem der Älteste hier, und dieser Toran, der Mistkerl, hat statt mir Sie zum Partner genommen." Étude wird hellhörig. "Heißt das, dass wenn er dich genommen hätte, nach seinem Abkratzen DU jetzt das sagen hier hättest?" "So ist das. Aber nein, er musste mich mit Sombores zusammenstecken, dem Irren, der sich kein Stück um mich scherte." Eine rege Diskussion kommt zu Tage, und die Stimmung kommt ebenfalls zu Tage. "Lionel! Du bist endlich da... Moment, bist du früher gegangen?", fragt Melanie. "Halb, der Techniker, hat nen Öltank geschrottet, und ich hab mich einfach davongemacht." "Aha.... ok, die Deko?" "Hab ich hier." Melanie ist überrascht, da sie nichts sieht. "Hm? Wo?" "Schau dir dieses Teil mal an." "Ich seh nichts.." "Die Färbung auf meiner Handfläche. Wenn man die jetzt ins Wasser gibt..." Aus dem unscheinbaren Farbstich entspringen Girlanden, Kitsch und Lametta, allerdings fliegt das einzeln durch den Raum. "Ja, das sollte nicht passieren. Liegt wohl an den Chemikalien im Waddle 8. Nächstes mal muss ich die wohl selber entgegennehmen, da hat wer gepfuscht." Melanie beginnt, alles nochmal herzurichten. "DU MISTTEIL! GEH ANSTÄNDIG!!", flucht Meta. "Mensch, der flucht ja wie ein echter Mechaniker!", sagt Kirby. "ICH BIN KEIN MECHANIKER!!" "Herr Maurelle!", spricht Waddle D. "WAS HAB ICH ZUM MARSCHTON GESAGT?!" "Äääähm... Frau Prinzessin, ich habe eine Botschaft von eurem Vater." "Oh, was ist es? Er weiß doch, dass ich heute komme." "Er sagte, Sie und Ihre Schwester möget bitte am Abend da sein, auf jeden Fall." "Du kannst ihm ausrichten, dass ich da sein werde." "Sehr gut. Meine Damen, meine Herren, man sieht sich!" Mit diesen Worten, die Petro gerne nochmals kommentiert hätte, verließ Waddle D das Waddle 8, und macht sich nach Noirdorf auf. "Hm, hergekommen bin ich mit dem Zug, von Esteen nach Nebilla, aber wie komme ich einigermaßen nach Noirdorf?" Neben ihm läuft gerade Galacta vorbei. Waddle D schluchzt. "Ich kann der Gerechtigkeit nicht genüge tun wenn ich nicht nach Noirdorf komme und beim König bin vor drei Uhr! Was kann ich bloß machen?!" "Gerechtigkeit?", spricht Galacta. "Wenn du die Gerechtigkeit ausführen willst, helfe ich dir. Nach Noirdorf und dann zum König?" "Sie würden mir helfen, werter Herr? Das ist wahrlich eine gute Tat!" Galacta packt Waddle D, und fliegt mit ihm nach Noirdorf, in weniger als 10 Minuten. Dort setzt er Waddle D ab, dem schwindelig ist. "Ich warte hier, dann kann die Gerechtigkeit ihren Lauf nehmen!" "Vielen Dank, Sir!" Waddle D fragt nach Solmida, aber mit mauem Erfolg. Er schaut in ein paar Fenster, und sieht sie dann in Études Haus. "Woooow, was für ne Schalsammlung!" Er klingelt. Recht perplex, da Étude nicht mit wem rechnet, geht er zur Tür und fragt erstmal, wer da ist. "Wer ist da?" "Sir! Habe eine Nachricht für die Prinzessin zu übermitteln!" "Prinzessin?" "Frau Nuques-Livema!" "Wer?" "Die geschätzte Prinzessin Solmida Nuques-Livema!" "WAAS?!" Beamer und Étude sind verwirrt. Das wussten sie wahrlich nicht. "Was ist denn los?", fragt Solmida. Étude antwortet: "Besuch für dich." er öffnet Waddle D die Tür, der dann eintritt und seine Botschaft überbringt. "Madame! Ich habe Ihnen folgendes zu übermitteln: Der König wünscht sie heute um Punkt 22:00 zu sehen!" "Öhm.. wie kommt diese Uhrzeit zustande?" "Keine Ahnung! Ich muss dann auch wieder los, ihm die Kunde überbringen. Bis später!" Und weg war er. "Komisch klingt das schon...", denkt sich Solmida. Galacta flog mit Waddle D, diesmal in 5 Minuten, zur Königsburg. Extrem von Schwindel befallen, taumelt Waddle D auf dem Boden herum und bedankt sich für die Taten. "Wie kann ich Ihnen nur Danken?" "Es gibt nichts zu danken - die Gerechtigkeit ist mir Dank genug!" "Sir, Sie sind wirklich vorbildlich! Wie ist Ihr Name?" Im Abflug sagt er ihn noch eben, aber Waddle D kann ihn nur noch zu dreiviertel hören. "Ich bin Galacta-Knight, Verfechter der Gerechtigkeit! Immer zur Stelle, wenn...." "Galacta-Knight? Habe ich jetzt noch nie gehört. Aber ist nett, der Herr! Ähm, nun aber fix zum König." "Werter König, ich habe Ihre Botschaft überbracht." "Das ist großartig, Waddle D. Du darfst dich bis heute Abend ausruhen, ich wünsche dich auch zu sehen." "Mich? Was für eine Ehre! Ich werde punktgenau da sein! Sir! Bis dann!" Als Waddle D den Raum verlassen hat, beginnt König Nickerchen zu husten... Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Geschichten }}